


Pulled Towards You

by Draco_Rattus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, Leather Trousers, Sho is stuck in his trousers, Tight Pants, why did i think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: Putting on those tight leather trousers for the 'Face Down' video had seemed like a good idea at the time, but Sakurai Sho isn't so sure they were a good idea when he tries to take them off...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((I seem to have a slight obsession with Sho's trousers in this video, sorry. Here's a silly drabble.))

“That's a wrap, guys. Nice work.”

The five members of Arashi are gathered in the dressing room having just finished the last shot for 'Face Down', exchanging smiles and high-fives and congratulating each other on a job well done. There's a table already booked and waiting for them at a nearby restaurant, a place which specialises in unadon; they're looking forward to a drink and a well-earned meal, a chance to sit down and relax after a pretty exhausting day of filming. First, though, they need to get changed, and they're wasting no time in shrugging off their black clothes in favour of more colourful, loose outfits – everyone, that is, except for Sakurai Sho.

Damn it, the tight leather trousers had seemed like such a good idea at the time. He'd even been smug about them, knowing that he was the only member of the band who'd be wearing them – after all, women _love_ tight leather trousers, don't they? But now that it comes down to taking them off, well... he can't. No matter how much he tugs and them and tries to pull them down, they refuse to budge an inch.

“Having trouble there?” Ninomiya Kazunari is the first to notice, grinning as he draws attention to Sho's plight. “They certainly look like they've been sprayed on. Didn't the tin come with a warning?”

“Do you want me to go and find a wardrobe assistant to help?” Masaki Aiba, always the genuinely helpful one, his voice edged with concern. “We can always cut you out of them, if we need to...”

 _“No!”_ Sho raises a hand in protest – because he may be having difficulty here, but damn it, he really does like these trousers. “No, I'll be fine. You guys just... just go on without me, okay? I'll catch up.”

“You're sure?” Ohno Satoshi raises an eyebrow, glancing over from where he's doing up his shoes. “Your food will go cold.”

“I'm sure. Just...” Sho winces as he gives the trousers another tug. “Just give me a few minutes.”

The others, all of them changed back into their normal clothes now, exchange amused glances and shrug, heading for the door and for the hot meal waiting for them a short distance away... although Jun pauses for a moment, the last one to leave, a hand leaning on the doorframe as he looks back at Sho with a smile.

“You sure you don't want a hand, Sho-kun?”

“Well...” Sho gives a defeated sigh. “Alright, then.”

His shoulders slump as he allows the other man to head back over to help, annoyed at himself for having to admit a weakness. His pride has certainly taken a blow at having to admit to literally not being able to undress himself, but living with the shame of needing assistance to change his clothes is far preferable to getting stuck in those goddamn trousers and missing out on unadon.

“Be gentle though, alright? I don't want you to rip them.”

“If I'm _too_ gentle, they're not going to budge at all!” Jun chides Sho as he takes hold of the black leather, gripping tightly and trying to ease the trousers down Sho's leg, but they don't seem to want to move for him, either. He lets go and takes a step back, brow furrowing, chewing at his lip as he attempts to come up with a better strategy. “Okay, I've got it. Grab onto the sofa there and hold on while I pull, okay?”

Sho does as Jun asks, resting his hands on the back of the sofa cushions as the other man tries again, _this_ time bracing himself against the furniture and giving an almighty tug which actually seems to work - only Jun has been a little _too_ eager, for not only do the leather trousers come down but Sho's underwear goes with them too, exposing the naked skin of his buttocks to the air... 

...and at that moment, the door opens and in walks Satoshi. 

He looks at Sho, bent over the sofa and presenting himself to Jun. 

He looks at Jun, Sho's trousers and underwear in his hands. 

He looks at Sho's bare backside, naked as the day he was born. 

And then he wordlessly raises a hand as if to say that no explanation is necessary, sidles over to one of the tables where he left the mobile phone which he has returned to collect, and exits the room as silently as he entered, leaving Sho and Jun to stare after him with their mouths hanging open in shock. 

“Wait! No! Satoshi, it's not what it... ah, _crap.”_ Sho's cheeks turn the same shade as his signature colour and he buries his face in the sofa, utterly mortified by what has just happened. _“Now_ what the hell is he going to think?” 

"He's going to think you have a nice ass?" Jun offers helpfully. "Well, if he certainly wouldn't be wrong..." 

What _is_ Satoshi going to make of this? Will he think that Sho only stayed behind on the off-chance that Jun might stay too, and that somehow he could take the opportunity to do whatever just happened? And if he _does_ think that... 

...if that really _were_ the case... 

...would it really be so bad? 


End file.
